<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day by Day by LSUsweetie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033399">Day by Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie'>LSUsweetie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning conversation changes everything for Harry and Hermione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lyric Llama</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day by Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Harmony and Co's June Lyric Llama.  </p><p>I was given the lyrics: “I guess the time was right for us to say We’d take our time and live our lives together day by day”  From the song Love of a Lifetime by Firehouse.  I claim no ownership, I only used it for inspiration.</p><p>Special thanks to KazOfScotland for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shivering in the chill of the pre-dawn air, Hermione drew the dressing gown more snugly around her body. As usual, it had been the nightmares that ripped her from sleep. When she realised that no one else was up yet, she’d climbed from the snug bed and come outside. The young witch craved solitude and knew that she wouldn’t have it inside The Burrow once the Weasley family was awake for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the first rays of sunlight peeked through the trees, she heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping just behind her.  Whirling around, she grabbed her wand and prepared to defend herself against attack. “It’s only me,” came a familiar voice from out of the shadows.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She relaxed immediately, scooting over to make room for Harry on the blanket that she’d spread over the damp grass covering the hillside. “Nightmares?” he asked, plopping down next to her and slipping a comforting arm around her waist.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning into his warmth, she sighed, “Yes, but that’s not the only reason I’m out here.”  Noting the unasked question in his gaze, she smiled. “I needed some peace and quiet for a bit.  It’s rather crowded and loud in there,” she explained, gesturing in the direction of the crooked house. Not that I don’t appreciate the Weasley’s hospitality…” She trailed off and saw that Harry was watching her with a knowing expression.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been living here since the war ended. It was Molly who’d insisted that they all stay at The Burrow. After nearly losing Fred, she wanted all of her children together. According to Molly Weasley, that included Harry and Hermione. That had been nearly a month ago and Hermione was beginning to feel restless. She wasn’t certain what she wanted to do next, but she knew that she would need to leave soon. Going to Australia was high on her list of priorities. Her parents were still there, unaware of her existence.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking out over the horizon, she gathered her thoughts. Everything was so uncertain.  Honestly, she’d never expected to live through the war. There had been no plan for when it was all over.  Harry’s words interrupted her pondering. “Just say the word, whenever you are ready, we will go find your parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused, she turned to look at her best friend and was met by a sincere smile. “What?  Harry, no.  I don’t expect you to drop everything for me. What about Kingsley’s offer to join the Aurors?  I know that’s what you’ve wanted to do. You can’t give that up for me.” Fighting tears at the notion of embarking on what could prove to be a futile mission alone. Lowering her gaze, she stared, without focus, at the spot where a lone wildflower was illuminated by a ray of sunlight peeking through the foliage.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard Harry sigh deeply before a gentle hand reached to cup her chin, drawing her face up until her eyes were level with his. Wordlessly, he met her gaze, holding it for what seemed like an eternity. Butterflies fluttered wildly in her belly as she found herself powerless to look away from his intense stare. Then, his lips were on hers and it was everything she ever wished it could be. Without another thought, she leaned in, enthusiastically returning the embrace.  Needing to be closer to him, she wrapped the arm that wasn’t pinned to his side around his neck and buried her fingers in his unruly locks. A moan slipped from one of them, though she wasn’t sure who, as Harry drew her flush against his body, deepening the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her mind caught up with her actions. Harry didn’t think of her that way. She’d heard him admit it. She pulled back, her breath coming out in short bursts as she stared at Harry in disbelief.  “What was that? You…”  With an abrupt and horrifying revelation, she trailed off.  Drawing her wand, she pressed it into his chest, “What did I say to Harry Potter in the Forest of Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calmly, Harry smirked at her.  “Relax Hermione, It’s really me. In the Forest of Dean, you said, ‘Maybe we should just stay here, Harry, grow old...’ Why is it impossible that I could want to kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione lowered her wand, mind racing as she desperately tried to make sense of everything. “You told Ron, the night he returned that you thought of me as a sister. What’s made you change your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, Harry laced his fingers with hers. In a gentle voice, he admitted, “I lied.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Not able to think of a single thing to say. She listened as Harry continued. “You were devastated when Ron left. I had to make sure that he stayed once he returned. It was too important to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thought occurred to her. Chewing tentatively on her lip, she whispered,  “Am I the reason you didn’t start anything up with Ginny when the war was over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing circles on her palm with his thumb, Harry nodded.  “Yes. There’s no one who could ever measure up to you.”  Nervously fidgeting with the edge of the blanket, he asked in a small voice, “Why didn’t things work out between you and Ron?  I mean, I saw that kiss…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry. That kiss only happened because I thought that I should give Ron a chance if you could only see me as a sister. But I just couldn’t feel that way about him. I realised that I could never love someone romantically if I didn’t trust that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no matter what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they would never leave me when things got difficult. Not to mention, he and I just don’t work. Not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way...” she told him, watching closely for a reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an unreadable expression, Harry gazed into the distance. “When I learned that I’d have to die, I convinced myself that it was for the best that you and Ron were finally getting together.  I was upset when you kissed him, but then as I walked through the forest, I was thankful that you would have him once I wasn’t there anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot, fat tears slid down her face as she listened to the words. The memory of him, lifeless in Hagrid’s arms was the most disturbing of the nightmares that she plagued her nightly.  A small sob escaped, despite her attempts to muffle it. Instantly, she was wrapped snugly in Harry’s strong embrace, weeping on his shoulder. In his arms, she felt a sense of safety and security that she was positive she hadn’t experienced since she was a child, safe in her parents’ bed after a bad dream.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she’d cried herself out, she remembered the question that he’d left unanswered.  “What about the Aurors, Harry? I won’t let you give up your dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joining the Aurors isn’t my dream.”  At her skeptical look, he sighed. “Once, I imagined that I would be happiest doing what I’m best at — fighting dark wizards.  However, after being forced to do just that during what should have been the most carefree part of my life, I’ve realised that all I want is a normal, quiet life.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, he captured her lips again. Pulling back slightly, resting his forehead against hers, he continued, “I honestly don’t know what it is that I want to do. Right now, I want to simply live... Take each day as it comes.  Just do what feels right. We have our entire lives ahead of us. It’s time to live for ourselves instead of doing what someone else wants or expects us from us. For now, that means that I want to go with you to find your parents while we explore,” he smiled, waving a finger, gesturing between the two of them, “whatever this is between us. After that, I just want to do whatever comes next… Whatever makes us happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a soft smile slowly bloomed across her face, Hermione didn’t bother with a verbal response, instead, she chose to show her agreement in a thoroughly nonverbal way.  She demonstrated just how much she liked the idea by climbing onto his lap and snogging him senseless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuddling together as the new day began, bursting with the absolute joy of the morning’s events, it dawned on Hermione that she felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. For once in her life, she was content to move forward without a real plan. She was certain that with Harry by her side, everything would be just fine.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>